One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present invention relate to a memory system and a method of controlling the same.
In recent years, next-generation main memory interfaces are trending toward being transaction based, with variable read and write timing, and may utilize either volatile or nonvolatile memory (NVM) technologies. Various nonvolatile memories that may be utilized on such transactional memory channels, however, may have different feedback information requirements from a dual in-line memory module (DIMM), and may have different write-commit mechanisms (or protocols or policies). Such write commit mechanisms may include confirming a write operation after directly writing to memory cells, confirming a write operation when data is written to a buffer (before other hardware writes the data back to memory cells), and in some instances no write confirmation may be provided after a page is opened. Without a mechanism for handling the different write commit mechanisms according to the different types of NVM technologies, a memory module having different NVM technologies incorporated into the same memory module may not function.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is provided for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.